


Descendants AU (Prinxiety + Logicality)

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Bisexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Bisexual Male Character, Descendants Au, Gay Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: Virgil and Logan. Sons of a powerful Warlock and a mad scientist. Brothers. Patton and Roman. Princes of Auradon. Brothers. What happens when Patton decides to bring Virgil and Logan to Auradon?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

You all probably know the story, but let's do this anyway. Once upon a time, Belle met the Beast. They fell in love. Stockholm syndrome much? Anyway, they fell in love and got married after true love turned the Beast into a prince. Yayyy.

The pair united all of the fairy tail kingdoms into one giant kingdom called Auradon. They became the King and Queen and had two kids. Patton and Roman. Because that's the solution to everything, right? True love and kids.

But before they had kids, they rounded all of the villains and sidekicks and small children who were evil by blood and shoved them all onto an island. The Isle of the Lost. Nice place. Trash, mold, in shambles, and let's not forget the magic barrier that prevents the villains from using their powers and escaping. Great vacation spot.

That was eighteen years ago. Now the King and Queen's eldest child, Patton, is to be crowned king on his birthday. Actually, he's being fitted for his outfit right now. Let's take a look, shall we? We wouldn't be the first stalkers on the kingdom. *cough*basically any Prince ever*cough*

"Are you excited?" Roman, the younger sibling by two years, asks. Patton grins at his brother.

"Of course!" He replies. "I am gonna miss being able to hang out with you all the time, though."

"Of course you will," Roman says playfully. Patton laughs. Then, his gaze is drawn by something outside and his smile melts away. Roman frowns and looks out the window. The only thing there is the Isle.

"Pat? Are you okay?" He asks.

"What would you say if I told you that I've been thinking about doing something that could end badly?" Patton asks suddenly. Romans eyebrows furrow.

"That depends on what it is," Roman says, laughing nervously.

"I want to take people off the Isle," Patton says firmly. The tailor halts his movement for a split second before continuing.

"You what?!" Roman exclaims. Patton turned to his brother with sad eyes.

"Just two. Brothers. Roman, they never got a chance. I want to help them," he says. Roman sighs.

"You know that I support you know matter what. Even with this. Just be careful. Who were you thinking about bringing over?" Roman asks.

Patton looked back out the window. "Virgil and Logan Sanders. Virgil's sixteen, your age and Logan is my age. Their parents are a mad scientist and a warlock. I want to start with them and hopefully bring over more," Patton says softly.

"Tell Mom and Dad. I'll help convince them," Roman tells him. Patton grins at his brother and resists the urge to hug him.

How interesting, right? No, that was actually most likely the most exciting thing ever happen in the flower picking kingdom. Anywho, let's head over to the Isle.

In their small, one bedroom house Logan and Virgil were sitting on the couch. Logan was reading one of the five books they own while Virgil patched up yet another hole in his jacket. The brothers were sitting in a comfortable silence when someone knocked on the door. They share a look and Logan answers the door.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Logan asks, looking at the royal guards with impassive eyes.

"Are your parents home?" The guard asks.

Virgil laughs bitterly. "They haven't been around since I was three."

The guards push down their sympathy and nod. "Well, in that case. The two of you have been chosen to come to Auradon."

Virgil raises his eyebrows. Logan, however, appeared as stoic as ever. "You want us to go to Auradon."

It wasn't a question so much as a statement. The guards exchange slightly confused looks. "Yes?" Logan nodded.

"Virgil, go pack," Logan instructs. Virgil makes a noise of protest but sighs when Logan gives him a look.

"Fine," he grumbles, getting up and putting his sewing kit away. He tosses his few clothes into a duffle bag along with his sewing kit and eyeshadow. He slings his headphones around his neck and heads downstairs, where Logan was waiting. Stuff already packed of course.

The guards lead the brothers outside. There, a shiny white limo was waiting for them. Virgil made a face. This went against his entire aesthetic. Logan remained stoic, yet Virgil could see the judgment in his eyes. Logan may be able to hide his emotions from everyone else, but he can't hide them from Virgil.

The guards get in front and roll up the partition while Virgil and Logan sit in the back. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Virgil asks.

"I have no doubt that our arrival with be met with some ...resistance. However, I cannot allow you to live in that dump when you have another option," Logan replies. Virgil smiles slightly and sits in his seat, looking out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

It took awhile to pull away from the dump the two boys called a house due to all the people crowded around the limo. I mean, seriously people move out of the way or get run over! Damn. Anyway, after the crowd of people had dispersed enough for the limo to drive through, the limo drove toward the entrance of the isle.

One big problem with that. There's no bridge. Virgil saw that and began to hyperventilate. "They're trying to kill us! We're going to die! Logan!"

Logan quickly grabbed Virgil's shoulders. "Breathe, Virgil. In for four. Hold for seven and out for eight. It's okay. Just breathe. Can you feel my heartbeat? We aren't going to die. I promise. See the remote the driver has? That's going to open the barrier and create a bridge. We aren't going to die. We're okay," the mad scientist's son says. Virgil calms down.

"How did you know about the remote, Lo?" Virgil asks quietly.

"You think that I would let you get into this limo withour knowing how we're getting off the island?" Logan asks. Virgil smiles softly.

"No. You wouldn't. Thank you Logan."

Logan offers no answer. Instead he squeezes his brother's shoulder and turns to look out the window. Just as Logan said, once they reach the end if the island the driver pushes the button in the remote and the barrier ooens slightly. A long fokden bridge extends and the limo departs from the hell hole it was on.

Virgil watches in rapt fascination as golden swirls of magic circle around the bridge. The driver looks at the teen through the rear veiw window. "Are you alright, kid?"

Virgil flushes and ducks his head. "Yeah. I'm okay."

It wasn't long after tbat before they arrived at Auradon Prep. Virgil put his figurative mask on and Logan did the same. As they stepoed out into the bright sun, the welcome commitee saw only blank faces and emotionless eyes.

This did nothing to deter the cheeful srudents as the band continued to play it's march and the princes stood in the center smiling with a lady behind them.

When the final notes of the band's cheerful songs faded out, the band dispersed and the lady stepped foward. She was a sweet looking elderly women with a nice blue dress and her grey hair tied up in an intricate bun.

"Welcome! Welcome to Auradon Prep! We're so glad to have you here! Here are your introductory packets with everything you need to know! That has your locker number, you locker combo, tour schedule, you dorm room number, a map of the school, and a list of after school clubs and activities! I'll leave the two of you here with the princes! Good luck!" The woman says before walking back into the large castle, turned educational facility.

"Hello! My name is Prince Patton! Me and my brother Prince Roman will be giving you the tour!" The older if the two says happily. Logan nods while Virgil raises an eyebrow and rolls his eyes. Roman glares at the darkly clad teenager.

"You're Virgil, right?" Patton suddenly asks. Virgil starts at being spoken to so suddenly before quickly recovering and nodding. "Great! You and Roman are in the same grade, so you might have some classes together."

Virgil nods and shifts, trying to hide how uncomfortable he is. Logan notices and glances at his brother.

"If you don't mind, the travel has taken quite a bit of my energy. Could we hurry the tour?" Logan asks. Patton blinks in surprise.

"Oh! Of course! Come with me!" Patton says.

Things were going perfectly fine until they reached the courtyard. The very crowded courtyard. And of course, all eyes turned to them as soon as they walked through the door. Patton and Roman had no problem, smiling and waving to a few of them while Logan surveyed the room stoically. Virgil tensed. Logan looks at him and then at the headphones around his neck. Virgil nods and pulls them around his ears, glad to no longer be able to hear the whispers emitting from the crowd.

"What are you listening to?" Roman asks, trying his best to be polite.

"Nothing. On the isle there wasn't any service. I don't even have a phone. The headphones aren't plugged into anything," Virgil mutters. Roman's eyebrows furrow.

"Then why do you wear them?" He asks in genuine curiosity.

"It quiets the noise," Virgil says softly before Patton moves on. Roman stands there for a moment before snapping out of it.

About a half an hour later, Patton leads the group up to their dorm. "This is the dorm room that you two will share with me and Roman!" The isle kids nod before putting their bags on the two empty beds. Virgil slept on the outer bed to the left while Logan took the bed in between Virgil's and Patton's.

Roman sits on the couch and turns on the tv, causing Virgil to jump. Patton looks at him worryingly while Logan assess him for any signs of a panic attack.

"Are you okay?" Patton asks.

"The noise only startled him. The televisions on the isle don't work," Logan explains.

"What did you guys do for fun then?" Patton asks.

"Most children turned to petty theft or common mischief. I, however, turned to education. I learned what I could and taught Virgil," Logan says.

"I paint," Virgil says quietly, holding up one of his spray cans.

"That's cool. But aren't there schools on the isle?" Roman asks.

"Yes. But it costs money to enroll and we didn't have money."

"What about your parents?" Roman asks. He wasn't trying to be mean. He was just curious.

Virgil scoffed. "Flakes. At least mine were."

"I've been taking care of Virgil since I was five. My own parents died in an accident," Logan tells them. The princes gasp in horror.

"Oh my god! That's terrible! But, wait. Aren't you two brothers?" Patton asks.

"As far as I'm concerned, Logan's the only family I have," Virgil says before disappearing into the bathroom to change. He reemerges clad in purple plaid pajama pants and an oversized black long sleeved shirt. The boy yawns and crawls into bed, quickly nodding off.

"We should probably go to bed as well," Roman says, giving Virgil one last look.


	3. Chapter 3

As much as Roman didn't want to admit it, the isle kids aren't that bad. Logan just seemed kind of uptight. Virgil, however got on Roman's nerves. He never seemed to care about anything and his general attitude was just down right obnoxious. Patton argued that he just needed to spend more time around them. Roman wasn't too sure.

Apparently, Patton didn't care. He told Roman that he had to show Virgil to his classes everyday for a week so that he didn't get lost. Neither of the sixteen year olds were happy about this arrangement but neither of them said anything either. Roman said nothing because his brother was easily upset. Virgil said nothing because anxiety.

Finally, the last day came around and Roman was trying to herd Virgil toward his last class of the day when something caught the younger's eye and he peeled away from Roman. It took Roman a whole two minutes to realise that he had lost the purple clad teen. Looking back, he spots the other using his magic to help a girl in a wheelchair get up a flight of stairs.

Once the girl was stable, Virgil lowered his hands and let his magic recede. "Thank you."

Virgil stuffs his hands in his pocket. "No problem."

"I'm Abby, by the way."

"Virgil." The two sat in silence for a while. "I......I have to get to class."

"Oh!" Abby exclaims. "Of course! Sorry, I'll see you later!"

Virgil dips his head in a nod and makes his way back over to Roman. Roman wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, he grew up being told that villains are evil. They do bad things and they don't care about anyone but themselves. But just now, Virgil had helped that girl without being asked and he had asked for nothing in return.

Before now, Roman didn't know if either of them possessed magic. Clearly, Virgil did. And he had since he got off the Isle. But he had made no move to use it to harm anyone and as far as Roman knew, he didn't use it to aid himself in mundane tasks. Virgil hadn't tried to take over Auradon. He hadn't tried anything.

So, are his parents wrong? Is everything he learned wrong?


End file.
